


This Is A First

by Bitter_Resentment



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: #IFDfest, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Counter Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homosexual relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Yaoi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Resentment/pseuds/Bitter_Resentment
Summary: Chris is stressed from a day of work. Mike is bored out of his mind. They're finally getting to spend some quality time together, so why not do something they haven't done in a long time?





	This Is A First

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate, I enjoy homosexual shipping, and if you've clicked on this then please be away that you choose to read it at your own will, so don't complain and if you want to complain please privately message me.  
> ~Bitter_Resentment

“Christopher,” Mike murmured nuzzling the side of his neck, as the blond-haired man below him attempted to gain control of their situation. Chris came home stressed, tired, and depressed, so Mike had suggested something, which had led them to their current situation. “I’m dominating,” Mike stated in a matter-of-fact tone, while unbuttoning Chris’s shirt with ease.  
“Fine, but no evident hickies, I have a presentation tomorrow,” Chris explained curling a hand around the back of Mike’s neck a small grin plastered on his face. Mike laughed at that comment, before pulling back to examine Chris’s chest with predatory gaze. Mike leaned forward and kissed Chris on the forehead, before slipping out of his own jacket.  
“How do?” Mike choked out watching how Chris stretched and exposed his side attractively. Chris moved across the kitchen over to the empty space on the counter, before jumping up onto it with an attractive blush on his face. “Seriously?” Mike inquired slipping between Chris’s legs, while the man slipped off his unbuttoned shirt.  
“Why not? Just know I’m not cleaning the mess up in the morning,” Chris answered reaching up and taking his glasses off. “Please put these on the island, so we don’t break them,” Chris murmured, while working on the belt of Mike’s pants. Mike complied with Chris’s wish turning to the side to place the glasses on the island counter.  
“Fuck,” Mike breathed out a groaned leaving him, when Chris nipped his right ear. Chris was alluring during these situations, which made Mike feel completely different than any other time they did it. “Can I go as hard as I want?” Mike questioned slipping down Chris’s pants and boxers leaving him completely naked.  
“Within reason, but first you need to remove some more clothing,” Chris teased pushing Mike back softly and crossing his legs in a respectable manner. Mike let out a embarrassed groan, but eagerly tore the shirt off, before slipping off his boxers and pants flinching at the sound the belt made, when it collided with the tiled floor.  
“Better?” Mike questioned standing back in raising his arms in a challenging manner, which elicited a giggle from Chris, as well as a nod. Chris was gorgeous in this position it was a mere shame that this was the first time they’d be doing it in this position.   
“Better,” Chris repeated smiling at Mike, as the man moved forward and resumed his position between Chris’s legs. This was hardly a description of their relationship. Both held an archive full of nightmares in their names, but wouldn’t dare revisit them.  
Mike leaned forward enclosing Chris in an embrace, as their lips and tongues met each other. The way Chris’s tongue seemed to beckon him was almost unbelievable. They could do this all day and all night without tiring, but Chris had a job, so did Mike, which limited their sexual activities like this.   
Chris patted Mike’s back, before pulling back just a bit to get some air. Mike smelled like expensive wine, but that wasn’t what he had been drinking, when Chris had come in. To Mike Chris smelled like honey, sugar, and perhaps pumpkin spice, which Chris always claimed was insulative.  
“Lube? Because I am not doing this without lube,” Chris stated watching Mike’s smile to turn a frown, as he realized that Chris may be out of luck on this one. Mike hadn’t ordered any yet, since they had run out last time during one of Chris’s off days, but then again Mike hadn’t planned on having sex, so soon after at least.  
“Anything that we can improvise with you wouldn’t mind up your ass?” Mike questioned cringing at the look of dismay on Chris’s face, as he glanced down at our erect penises. Chris had accepted improvisation, but on few occasions. “Take your time if you need to think about it,” Mike murmured running a hand down Chris’s length, as he let out an exhausted groan.   
“We have cooking oil, which I’d accept,” Chris reminded offering a smile of reassurance, before Mike turned around glancing for the cooking oil, which was right in front of him. “Not too much though, and don’t let too much on the floor or counter,” Chris explained grasping his erect member and slowly moving his hand up and down, as Mike poured some oil into a bowl.  
“Don’t act like I don’t know what I’m doing this ain’t the first time I’ve used oil on the sweet ass of yours,” Mike taunted dipping his fingers into the oil, as Chris let out a chuckle. Chris tensed at the feeling of the oil, but relaxed, when Mike had begun to rub it in small circles tenderly.   
“You’re so gentle,” Chris praised an evident shiver passing through him, when Mike finally inserted his finger. Chris thrived off Mike’s actions, which aroused him more than the actual foreplay that they would initiate in, before moving onto the main act.  
“Fuck this time-consuming process,” Mike muttered adding another finger to Chris’s hole with a concentrated expression plastered on his face. Chris however was writing in pleasure at the small ministrations. It had been too long, Chris noted, when Mike pulled back and licked the side of his neck, before taking a deep breath.   
“Come on,” Chris urged receiving a sharp pain in his back, which was rewarded by a moan from Mike, who had the expression of pure bliss on his face.  
“I ain’t wasting anything,” he assured deeply examining Chris with a grin plastered on his face. Chris was drenched in own sweat the beads rolling down his skin like tears. This couldn’t have been more arousing to the brown-haired man, as he leaned forward and just began to lick every piece of flesh he could reach in the position he was in.   
“Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike,” Chris repeated in a mantra tensing up, when he would blow on the wet skin eliciting shivers from Chris. “God,” he hissed out curling his legs around Mike’s back. He was weak and pathetic at this, but wouldn’t give in, at least while Mike was still going strong.  
“You know what I want right now?” Mike questioned running a hand up Chris’s inner thigh.  
“What? A gag?” Chris retorted blushing at the brown-haired man nervously knowing that Mike rarely asked for something during this act unless he had brought it up.  
“No, a blowjob,” he responded bringing his lips down to the head of Chris’s penis to give it a kiss, before looking up with a grin plastered on his face. “It would be a simple trade of positioning,” he added, “but we don’t have to.”  
“We can do it, just know I still want fucked hard and deep like there’s no tomorrow,” Chris stated pushing Mike back, before slipping off the counter and stretching. Mike stared at Chris shell shock for a moment, but didn’t make a move to sit on the counter. “C’mon,” Chris urged resting his hands-on Mike’s hips.   
“I’m moving,” Mike mumbled hopping up onto the counter, before letting out a nervous laugh, which only confused Chris.  
“I don’t bite, you asked for this, and I love you, so don’t be nervous,” Chris murmured leaning forward and licking the head of Mike’s cock with a glint in his eyes.   
Mike’s cock protruded proudly from his cock with an enormous vein running along it. Chris leaned forward bracing himself, as he slipped the cock deeper down his throat the precum hitting the back of it. Tears welled up in Chris’s eyes, while his gag reflex began to kick in. Chris rarely deepthroated Mike anymore, but when he did he was out of practice.  
“God, God, God,” Mike hissed out burying his hand in Chris’s blond loose locks. Mike loved Chris, when he did stuff like this, so he didn’t rush. Mike knew that Chris was just composing his thoughts, but the feeling of heat surrounding his cock was amazing.  
“Can I ride you?” Chris questioned, after removing himself Mike’s bulging cock. Mike’s eyes widen at the suggestion, before he ran a hand through his hair.  
“Yes, but I ain’t moving,” he explained grinning at me with tears welling up in his eyes from the extreme amount of pleasure.   
“You don’t have to,” Chris murmured, before examining Mike with a grin plastered on his face, but a nervous glint in his eyes.  
“I’ll need your help getting on you, but from there I think I’ll be able to ride you without incident,” Chris informed watching Mike stretch out a bit, before resting his hands-on Chris’s hips with a tired expression plastered on his face.  
“Don’t worry about falling back, I’ll keep my hands on your back, so you don’t fall off and eat the floor,” Mike explained lifting Chris up carefully, so he didn’t bust his head off the cabinet above him. Chris let out a nervous laugh draping his arms around Mike’s shoulders. “I’ll line you up don’t worry,” Mike added adjusting one of arms around my back, so he could reach down and hold his cock still.  
“Can I now?” Chris inquired biting his lip seductively, as Mike tried to readjust his grip on both Chris and his cock.  
“Not yet,” Mike hissed out letting out a frustrated sign escape him, as he managed to bust his head off the back of the wall.   
“Hey, hey, hey, I love you, and I appreciate this,” Chris explained nuzzling the side of Mike’s neck, as he began to lower himself down on Mike’s erect cock.   
Mike let go of his cock, when he noticed that Chris had more than half of his cock inside his ass. Chris began to move slowly his erect member bouncing at the action. Mike’s cock felt divine inside of him. The pulsing heat inside of him arousing him furthermore. Mike had the decency to even jerk him off a bit, which was just amazing.  
“Fuck! Chris, you need to cum or else we’ll start to have a problem, because I’m nearly at my bursting point,” Mike gasped out Chris moving at ridiculously fast now. The pleasure eliciting moans from both of us. Mike let out a groan, when he felt hot seed against his chest, while tensing, as he came.  
Chris and Mike sat on the counter intertwined, as they both came down from their high. They didn’t move right away because they wanted to favor the moment. The euphoria was almost mind-fucking thing for both of them, but they weren’t wanting to let go, they didn’t want to return to their daily task.

**Author's Note:**

> If You Want To Be A Beta Reader Message Me, I'll Consider  
> ~Bitter_Resentment


End file.
